


Are we a family?

by Mysevenreasons



Series: Tommy needs a hug [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Philz Watson ( Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a huge sucker for angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysevenreasons/pseuds/Mysevenreasons
Summary: Where Tommy grow up knowing his family as neighbors who just let him live with them for freeSBI thought Tommy hated them neglecting him and disowned them as his family.Follows the canon storyline
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson &Tommyinnit
Series: Tommy needs a hug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102973
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SBI as fam but Tommy doesn’t know lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637526) by [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241). 



> This is a prompt by Atalante241
> 
> I forgot about this lol but here my take on your prompt hope you loved it

When Tommy was growing up he have three neighbors philza, willbur and technoblade those three men always been with him they lived on a small cabin near a mountain Tommy was proud those three people he lives with they have so many traits and abilities that just amazed him they go on so many adventures. 

His ~~_father_~~ the oldest men name was Phil, had broad bird wings that carried him up to dazzling heights, and his survival skills were second to none then there the two younger men Phil's sons those two more showy than philza. Wilbur could beguile any unsuspecting mark into giving up their valuables with just one charismatic look and song, while his twin brother technoblade have such great hybrid mod traits make him the first one to be noticed when they go the nearest village, 

Techno could defeat any foe across the land, no matter how skilled or determined. His abilities with the sword were unmatched, and his unique pig hybrid traits allowed him to easily intimidate the bravest of men while Tommy he could only swear or throw a fuss to grab anyone attention philza sometimes excuses his behavior and it was strange that he always called him _~~son~~_ but maybe its a inside joke between them four. 

They would travel for a long time leaving Tommy at home but Tommy don't complain he was already greatful to lived with them anyways he was just amazed about their adventures, phil leaves to go off to an adventure, to slay a dragon, to save a village. he leaves to explore monuments, to build structures.

technoblade leaves to enter competitions, to win and win and to have people worship him, revere him as a blood god.

wilbur leaves for the people, he plays lovely music and joins dating shows, he entertains people and charms them all.

they take each other on their trips sometimes, on their adventures. 

_not tommy though, never tommy._

They always said he was too young to go and it's dangerous he a big man now he can do anything 

tommy is left alone in the house, waiting for them to come back and regale him of tales of adventure. until tommy get's tired of a lonely childhood, and secretly, he too, leaves.

that is when he meets tubbo, a boy that is barely older than him, with eyes that shine and smiles that make tommy feel so happy. 

he's never felt this happiness before. 

tubbo helps him build a house at the mountains it looks like a tunnel from afar but when you go inside the small hole at the mountan have so many loots and things inside it was build with smooth stone and dark oak that make Tommy confidente maybe he can move out and live on his own finally .

when tubbo asks questions, tommy offhandedly mentions that he used to live with three men. when he asks if they were his family, tommy shakes his head and says that they are merely his neighbors.

tubbo is different, he is a breath of fresh air, he showed up and insisted on befriending tommy. and for once, he had something to look forward to that wasn't phil, techno and wilbur's stories when they returned. for once, tommy had something- no, someone, that was his.

once, tommy would stay in that house while they would leave. he would make sure that the house was clean, presentable for when they returned. he learned to cook and clean and do chores.

once, that was what tommy would do, everyday in that lonesome house.

but now, tommy has tubbo. tommy has something else in his life other than his chores in that ever so empty house.

once, tommy would stay. but now? now, tommy would leave. he leaves and goes to tubbo, and the two of them spend the day having fun, doing pranks and being kids. 

When winter came Tommy and tubbo were the only ones to spend Christmas with each other they become brother who promised that would do anything to keep each other safe and happy tubbo gifted Tommy two disc named one named mellohi and one named cat. tommy almost cried when he got them, they were one of the first things that had ever been gifted to him that wasn't phil tiredly giving him souvenirs, the smile never reaching his eyes, that wasn't technoblade leaving him a weapon and barely acknowledging him, that wasn't wilbur giving him instruments he couldn't use, trinkets he did not know off, not bothering to explain. tubbo's gift, the discs, were one of the only gifts he had ever received that held so much sincerity. Then 

tommy gifted him a bee ignoring how hard it was to catch, because tubbo's smile was worth it. it would always be worth it.

It's was a year when they meet a Man named dream he was searching for members to join his private server both teen didn't miss the chance to have their own adventures tommy was starting to have his own life with tubbo they both received whitelisted card to enter the private server. 

When dream left they both started to get ready the two boys were excited for the new beginning with each other "this going to be your first time on a private server isn't Tommy" Tubbo asked the blonde nodded in response "well that means you need me to taught about everything about entering and rules of traveling sever by server " Tubbo said his voice hold so much happiness for them both. 

They spend a week packing and learning about the rules about server travelling tommy wrote a letter for his neighbors thanking them for everything they have done for him now he leaving to start his own adventures. 

_**Dear Guys** _

_**Thank you for looking out for me almost twelve years you have been the most amazing friends and neighbors I could ever ask.** _

_**I'm heading to a new server run by a great man name dream me and tubbo got whitelisted if your reading this it's been a month or two thank you so much for everything.** _

Your awesome neighbor 

Tommyinit - Big T

___________________

When philza and his twins went back they only find a abandoned letter from Tommy "what the fuck is this who the hell is dream ? " Wilbur said as he read the letter once again, "I know who dream is meet a lot of competitions and I heard he have a private server named dreamsmp maybe he thought of inviting me " Technoblade said braiding his pink hair. "Willbur could you follow your brother he still needs help, and why did he thought were just his neighbors? " Philza said looking both of his twins. 

"Maybe Tommy hates us? " Technoblade suggest his tone was always been monotone but the tone the hybrid was using hold sadness in it "surely not Tommy don't hate us right dad he doesn't hate us " Wilbur said looking at his father " I don't know mate, I don't know " Philza said 


	2. Welcome

It's been four months seen Tommy left for the smp and everything was great everyone in the server been so good and helpful to both him and tubbo, dream treat them both like his own siblings the two really took the responsibility it's was their duty to annoy the shit out of the masked man but dream never took any of it as annoying he love spending time with Tommy and tubbo well not until the disk war happen.

Tubbo was heading to his house that day when his communicator started to beep no - stop

 _**Tommyinnit** _ _**is private-chatting with you :** _

_**Tommyinnit** _ _**:** _ _**tubbo** _ _**I need help bring some axes and shield dream stole my disc** _

_**Tubbo_: okay I'm coming heading there wait!** _

They both went against dream for the most valuable items on the server starting that day dream and the two boys relationship became friend-enemies they could laugh and have fun yet will not hesitate to shoot each other it's was a year later when a familiar name appear on tommy's communicator screen

 ** _Wilbur Soot joined the game_**  
"Wilbur?... How did he get in" Tubbo asked both teen where eating lunch when they saw their Communicator beep a familiar tone if someone join the server

"Maybe dream invite him we don't know, but right let's get him " Tommy said finishing the baked potato he have .

_**Tommyinnit whisper to you : stay there Wilbur** _   
  


they entered the spawn area a few minutes later, and there they find wilbur soot, in his iconic yellow sweater and maroon beanie, he was facing away from tommy and tubbo and was slightly toying with the hem of his sweater.

"wilbur!" tommy calls out, and wilbur turns around. his eyes light up at the sight of tommy and he smiles brightly.  
"tommy!" he exclaims, spreading his arms, as if waiting for a hug. like tommy and wilbur used to do, when they were younger.  
tommy smiles back and gives wilbur a quick side hug wilbur frowns at how quick it is before turning around and pointing towards the smp, excited to show wilbur around it.

"the smp is a really cool place, wilbur." tommy says, "come on, tubbo and i'll show you!"  
wilbur chuckles and smiles, ruffling both of their hairs, "of course, show me the way." he says.

both tommy and tubbo light up, beaming at the attention given to them as they began leading wilbur through the prime path, passionately pointing at the cool buildings and talking all about their time here. they were currently telling wilbur about the tax scrap- the battle they had with dream over taxes when wilbur suddenly decided to ask a question.

"are you ever coming home, tommy?"

they both freeze. "what do you mean, wilbur?" tommy asks hesitantly, as they strolled through the prime path.

wilbur shrugs, "just, back home, with phil and techno, are you planning on returning, toms?"

"like, returning for a few days or weeks, like you did?" tommy asks.

wilbur shakes his head, "no, like returning for good, tommy?"

tommy purses his lips, "i don't think so wil, this- this is my home now."

a soft smile. "okay tommy," hesitance. "will you be fine with me staying here as well?"

tommy nods, "yeah wil! i'd love for you to stay here!"

wilbur stays he leaves a few weeks later, promising to return.

while wilbur was gone, the rest of the smp had taken to asking tommy about him.

ponk had been the first.

"hey tommy, who's this wilbursoot guy that's been hanging around you?" "oh, he's just my neighbor, we used to live together."  
  


"really?"

"yeah."

the next was sam. "wilbur is your...?"

"neighbor."

"..is he good at any redstone?"

"not sure."

tommy was getting a bit tired of the questions. as was tubbo and that was why tommy had said this when the entirety of the dream team, badboyhalo, and punz showed up on their doorstep.

"tubbo, tell them that we're really tired of their shit." tommy says, making eyecontact with dream.  
next to him, tubbo says, "yeah! we are getting really tired of all your shits!" with so much enthusiasm.

dream's eyes glittered with amusement, "well, luckily for you two, we already know of wilbur, so we won't be getting on your nerves with the questions."

tommy sighs in relief. tubbo, on the other hand, squints at them all suspiciously, "okay then what took you guys here if isn't about Wilbur " Tommy said "we're planning a small party we just wanted to ask if you both wanna come" George said adjusting his glasses

"Sure we can't say no anyways" Tubbo said the dream team then leave both tubbo and Tommy spend the night at tommy's house.

tubbo and tommy decided to start building a beehouse. it took them a lot of hours to build the house and even longer to get the bees, but at the end of the week, they had a beehouse and were satisfied with their work.

_(but wilbur was still gone.)_

the next thing they did was transport villages from villages, they wanted to get some trades. they actually enlisted the help of sapnap, who accidentally killed a few of the villagers while transporting them.

_wilbur was nowhere to be seen_

they were in the middle of having a horse race, trying to see who was faster, it was tubbo get there making the blonde grumble in defeat

when wilbur had returned.

wilbur came back, a lucky go happy expression on his face, when he saw tommy, his eyes lit up.

"hey toms, how do you feel about starting our own country?"

tommy blinks, "a country?" he asks, hesitantly. he glances over at his right, at tubbo, but even he looked confused.  
"yeah!" wilbur says, "have you seen the laws of this place?"

tommy and tubbo both shook their heads, they didn't even know that there were laws.

wilbur rolls his shoulders, "there's a few basic laws there, like paying taxes, no going to the end. understandable laws." then he grimaces, "then there are ridiculous laws, like a limit to how many potions you can make, the fact that dream managed to make it so that we only have two respawns, and the whole duel to the death for an item if both agree on it." he huffs, "utterly ridiculous." he adds.

tubbo and tommy exchanged looks. the thing about two respawns worried them. see, respawns basically bring people back to life after they died, and everyone usually had unlimited respawns, which meant that death was fake, and those unlimited respawns usually carried over into servers unless the admin of the server purposefully disabled the unlimited respawns. people who died in servers without unlimited respawns spawns back out of the server. they are unable to return to the server. but the worst thing about that was that since you had technically died, you no longer have unlimited respawns. and it tries to replicate the amount of respawns that the server you died in had. the only way to get unlimited respawns back was joining a server with unlimited respawns, but the moment you left the server, you would lose your unlimited respawns. that meant that if either of them died, they would only have two respawns for the rest of their lives.

they had heard about servers like this, of course, heck, tommy used to live with phil, and phil had died on one of his private servers, resulting in him losing his unlimited respawns and forced to live without any respawns.

wilbur glances at the both of them, "so, are you in?"

"yeah wil, me and tubbo are in!" tommy exclaims, ignoring tubbo, who was correcting him. ("it's tubbo and i, tommy" "tubbo, in the nicest way possibly, shut the fuck up")

wilbur seemed very pleased with them both, "that's good." he says.

"is it just gonna be the three of us, in this new country?" tubbo asked, because three people wasn't nearly enough for an actual country.

wilbur shakes his head, "i actually have another person," he says, "he's part of the reason i was away for so long."

_**itsfundy joined the server** _

wilbur lights up, almost like a christmas tree that was set up correctly. "come on, let's collect fundy from spawn!" he exclaims, speedwalking through the prime path, heading towards spawn at a very swift pace, almostt like he had taken a swiftness potion.

tubbo and tommy followed at a more sedate pace

'do you know a fundy?' tubbo silently mouths at tommy, who's only reply is to shake his head and shrug.

tommy then walks a bit faster, prompting tubbo to do so as well, both of them catching up to wilbur, "uh, wilbur, who's fundy?" tommy asks.

"oh, he's my son."

they stop.

"your son?" tubbo repeats in a high pitched tone.

wilbur dismisses it without concern, like it was normal. "yes tubbo, my son."

"who let you have a son?" tommy asked, a look of disgust on his face.

wilbur huffs, "tommy, i'll have you know i am very good with children." he says.

neither tommy nor tubbo believed him.

"does your dad- "-even know that you have a son?" tommy asks wilbur frown by that he doesn't get why Tommy keep saying he just he "neighbor " Did he really hate them that much

wilbur hesitates, "no," he murmurs, "no he does not."

tubbo whistles, "man, that must be some awkward conversation in the future." he jokes.

"yeah, not looking forward to that one." wilbur exclaims, laughing as they walk through the community house.

they arrive at spawn a few moments later and tommy and tubbo are immediately shocked at what they see.

"he looks older than me and tommy." tubbo points out.

"he's a fox hybrid." tommy says, like it was more important. his eyes were wide open. "did you get it with a fox wilbur?" he asks.

wilbur snorts, "of course not, fundy's mother is a shapeshifter." he says, like it was obvious. "anyways, fundy, little champion, there's some people i want you to meet."

once fundy approached them, tommy immediately started talking.

"hello fundy, i'm tommy and the bitch next to me is tubbo " Get a hey from the brunette tommy grin smiled at the fox hybrid.

"Ignore him I'm tommyinnit your dad and I were neighbors before" Tommy said shaking the hybrid 's hands.

Tommy have studied about hybrid because of his "older brother " Technoblade being a piglin hybrid hybrid body built different seen technoblade and willbur were twins technoblade having some traits of piglin youngling can grow up into an adult into a very small amount of time so technoblade being only twenty-two year's but the young man look older than his own father in his piglin appearance. So fundy isn't that complicated "so how old are you bud" Tommy asked " I'm fourteen year's old " Fundy said and the fox look like 20 years old 

"Well then welcome to the SMP" Tubbo and Tommy said in unison.  
  



	3. New nation

Wilbur went away for a few days when Wilbur came back, a lucky go happy expression on his face, when he saw tommy, his eyes lit up.

"hey toms, how do you feel about starting our own country?"

tommy blinks, "a country?" he asks, hesitantly. he glances over at his right, at tubbo, but even he looked confused.

"yeah!" wilbur says, "have you seen the laws of this place?"

tommy and tubbo both shook their heads, they didn't even know that there were laws.

wilbur rolls his shoulders, "there's a few basic laws there, like paying taxes, no going to the end. understandable laws." then he grimaces, "then there are ridiculous laws, like a limit to how many potions you can make, the fact that dream managed to make it so that we only have two respawns, and the whole duel to the death for an item if both agree on it." he huffs, "utterly ridiculous." he adds.

tubbo and tommy exchanged looks. the thing about two respawns worried them. see, respawns basically bring people back to life after they died, and everyone usually had unlimited respawns, which meant that death was fake, and those unlimited respawns usually carried over into servers unless the admin of the server purposefully disabled the unlimited respawns. people who died in servers without unlimited respawns spawns back out of the server. they are unable to return to the server. but the worst thing about that was that since you had technically died, you no longer have unlimited respawns. and it tries to replicate the amount of respawns that the server you died in had. the only way to get unlimited respawns back was joining a server with unlimited respawns, but the moment you left the server, you would lose your unlimited respawns. that meant that if either of them died, they would only have two respawns for the rest of their lives.

they had heard about servers like this, of course, heck, tommy used to live with phil, and phil had died on one of his private servers, resulting in him losing his unlimited respawns and forced to live without any respawns.

wilbur glances at the both of them, "so, are you in?"

"yeah wil, me and tubbo are in!" tommy exclaims, ignoring tubbo, who was correcting him. _it's tubbo and i, tommy" "tubbo, in the nicest way possibly, shut the fuck up"_

wilbur seemed very pleased with them both, "that's good." he says.

"is it just gonna be the three of us, in this new country?" tubbo asked, because three people wasn't nearly enough for an actual country.

wilbur shakes his head, "i actually have another person," he says, "he's part of the reason i was away for so long."

he wore a plain white shirt with dark blue pants and had a cape colored with pink, purple and blue. he also had sunglasses that covered his eyes, which just made all three of them want to see it more.

wilbur smiles at them three, before turning his attention to the tall man, "these are tommy, tubbo . members of l'manberg."

"pleasure to meet you all."

tommy's eyes widened at his deep voice, on his side, tubbo was asking questions about the man's deep voice and on his other side, fundy was trying to make his voice go deeper.

wilbur then turned to face all three of them, he points at the man and says-

"this is eret, he's a new member of l'manberg!"

the first thing they did once eret joined was build walls. eret and wilbur formed blueprints for the walls and ordered the younger trio to collect the resources needed for the walls. it had taken tommy, tubbo and fundy a few days- almost a whole week, to collect the resources, and after collecting it all, they had immediately set on building the walls around their new country.

they were in the midst of building the walls when dream had shown up, in his absolute glory.

"what are you three doing?" dream had asked, staring at all three of them, then he points towards the walls they were building, "what's this all about?"

tubbo beams, the first to reply, "we're starting our own country dream! it's gonna be so fun and very great."

a scowl appears on dream's face, which causes tubbo to hesitate.

"why are you starting a new nation?" dream asks, his expression wasn't one of a pleased man, it actually looked more like he was angry.

why... why isn't he proud? i- i thought he would be proud.

tommy purses his lips and tubbo frowns as fundy looks away, not exactly close to the admin as tubbo and tommy were.

"do you not want us to start a new country?" tommy asks, hesitantly, as if he was trying to gauge dream's reaction, to see what he should and should absolutely not say.

dream stiffly nods, "yes tommy, starting a new country means you're breaking away from the smp." "it does?" tubbo murmured under his breath. 

tommy bit his lower lip, "dream- dream, we didn't really mean to, it was harmless-" dream raises an eyebrow. "-well, mostly harmless."

("fundy, can you go get wil and eret?" tubbo whispers, and fundy nods, running off to go find the two of them.)

"you could have asked for my permission!" dream says, "i would have given it if you guys would have asked."

"can you give us permission to build a country now?" tubbo pipes up.

dream sighs and glares at tubbo for a few seconds, "no, and besides, you're supposed to ask it before you build the country, not during!"

tommy was about to intervene, he really was, when he heard a voice behind him that made him pause.

"well hello there, dream."

dream glances up at the source of the voice, and there he finds wilbur.

"hello wilbur, i was actually just talking to tommy and tubbo here about this thing they're doing," he says, almost nonchalantly, "did you hear about it wilbur? they're starting a country!" dream adds, assuming that wilbur was siding with him.

wilbur clears his throat, "actually dream, we're starting a country, tommy and tubbo are with me."

dream stares at him in shock, before schooling his features into one that was blank, "really?"

"yes, really."

"hmm," he hums, "why would you do that, wil?"

wilbur's stare is so ice cold that tommy nearly shivers, "it's because you're being rather unfair with your rules here, dream."

a raised eyebrow. "can you explain how exactly, i'm unfair?" an unspoken challenge.

wilbur doesn't back down from the challenge. "your rule about only having a limited amount of potions."

"potions give an advantage, too much would be a bit unfair, and besides," he stares at wilbur right at the eyes, "why would people need so many potions? they would only need a lot if they were planning something."

wilbur grits his teeth, "what about the one with only two respawns?" he asks.

"i had to make this server interesting."

"what if someone lost all their lives then?" wilbur challenges.

dream only shrugged his shoulders, "i would bring them back if need to be."

"the rule about the duel to the death for an item?"

"i only added that rule because sapnap wanted me to, no one is actually gonna accept a duel to the death." dream replies.

_tubbo_ whispered to you: of course sapnap made the duel to death one_

wilbur scoffs, "and what happens if they do, then?"

you whispered to tubbo_: god sapnap is such an idiot

"then they would lose one of their lives, i guess." dream said, "what do you want me to say, wilbur?"

tubbo_ whispered to you: he really is

"i don't want you to say anything, dream." wilbur replies, "i want you to do something."

he sighs, "and what do you want me to do?"

"revoke the laws i mentioned."

dream shakes his head, "i can't do that, the laws are there for a reason wilbur."

a huff. "a terrible reason." wilbur says.

"i'm not revoking those laws, wilbur." dream says sternly.

wilbur seemed to back down a little after after dream said that, in that tone. tommy wondered why he backed down.

wilbur seemed really exhausted, "then at least let us build our country?"

"you built this without my permission wilbur!" dream's hands were flailing everywhere by now, "this is not allowed."

wilbur scoffs, "tough luck dream, i already wrote our declaration of independence."

dream scowls, "let me see the the declaration then, wilbur."

tommy had thought that wilbur would disagree, that wilbur wouldn't let dream see the declaration of independence. after all, they didn't really seem to be on friendly terms right now, they actually seemed to be on really bad terms right now. to his surprise, however, wilbur had agreed.

wilbur sighs, "fine, but let's discuss it on the camarvan."

"lead the way."

wilbur glances at eret, "you're in charge, eret, make sure that they don't do anything stupid."

"what?" tommy speaks up, "why is eret in charge?"

"because he's the second eldest after me tommy." wilbur explains, before walking towards the camarvan, "dream, follow me."

as both of them walk towards the camarvan, eret glances at all three of them.

"you guys should probably go back to building the walls," he says, "i'll help!"

they reluctantly agree, and all four of them immediately start building the walls again, trying to copy the blueprints, eret having to correct them a few times.

a few hours later, the wall was half-way done, and wilbur and dream's talk had ended as well.

the talk didn't really go pleasant, tommy decided, as he stares at dream, obviously angered.

"what happened?" fundy had asked his father, but wilbur just shakes his head.

"nothing... nothing happened."

it didn't really seem like nothing to tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and tubbo join the smp at the age of 13 so when Wilbur join both boys already have first disk war it's was age of 14 .


End file.
